Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to Package and Article containers, carried by an animate bearer, held by receiver, with attaching means extending circumferentially of limb.
Prior wrist wallets can be multi-layered or bulky, and often must be taken off to access contents, or have multiple straps to attach.
Plastic cards ≈8.5xc3x975.4 cm (3.4xe2x80x3xc3x972.1xe2x80x3), like driver""s licenses, credit cards, insurance cards, etc. are carried by most adults in the U.S, and often require more access than cash. Many wrist wallets are not sized to contain such cards, let alone make them easy to access. Most wallets are designed for flexible dollar bills, and small items like coins, and keys; not rigid plastic cards. None allow cards to position in a manner of benefit to the wearer.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,972. by R. Benton Jacks, granted Aug. 30, 1994, entitled WRIST WATCH AND WALLET, must be removed from the wrist to access contents. Per P. 5, line 43-45, horizontally elongated xe2x80x9cpocket 56 . . . designed to carry smaller objects, such as coin currency or medicationsxe2x80x9d. Prior design art U.S. Pat. No. D371,675 by Russell J. Carter, granted July 16, 1996, entitled WRIST WALLET, is a purse-like style wrist wallet, with pockets overlaying each other, that position on the anterior wrist, which restricts wrist bending and rubs against the palm. Prior design art U.S. Pat. No. D373,900 by John T. Montgomery Sr., granted Sept. 24, 1996, entitled WRIST WALLET WITH POCKET and prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,481 by B. Joan Giard, granted Sept. 30, 1997, entitled, FOLDING SWEATBAND WITH INTERIOR COMPARTMENT, are width folded wallets, resulting in thick, narrow wrist-bands. The fold of dollar bills is quite stiff. The bill""s folded stiffness in such wallets keeps them from circling a wrist smoothly.
Prior design-patent art U.S. Pat. No. D249,592 by Michael R. Libonati, granted Sept. 19, 1978, entitled FOREARM CARRYALL (likely designed for the forearm, not wrist), shows a single flat pocket design attached by two encircling straps, where the zipper would position parallel with a wearer""s forearm. Because the zipper positions downward and inward from the edges: the pocket would need to be very large (2.7xe2x80x3xc3x974.7xe2x80x3) to insert/remove a plastic card from this design: This would be an awkwardly large size on a wearer if worn near the wrist. Even a stretchy pocket would need to be this large because the nonstretchy zipper opening limits the pocket width.
The invention can be a wallet with a pocket of a. size and shape to contain/support plastic cards on the posterior wrist. The long sides of the cards position parallel with the length of the wearers forearm. The wallet can have. several lateral pockets to contain/separate bills, checks, coins, keys, etc. The pockets can have a lateral opening means (zipper) and a wrist-encircling securing means (like snaps, elastic, Velcro@ or hooks).
The wrist wallet provides a pocket for conveniently holding plastic cards. It makes their rigid bulk barely noticeable. It can hold bulky, heavy contents. It keeps all items, like the stiff cards, away from the anterior wrist, so the wrist can freely bend. Plastic cards, and other items, can be easily accessed without, taking the wallet off. The wallet flatly contains and separates plastic cards, bills, checks, coins, keys, etc. into several lateral pockets. This separating distributes wallet bulk evenly about the wearer""s wrist. Coins don""t shift around in its wrist-curved pockets. Contents can be accessed/inserted while the wallet is worn, so the wallet is safe and convenient. A zipper closure allows partial opening and easy access to all pockets when desired. The wallet""s flat construction is not bulky. Using only top attachment means lets the wallet""s lower portion expand to different forearm widths.
The wrist is a safe, convenient location to keep cash and cards. One can be assured it is there at a glance. Unlike a pocket wallet: it does not need a pants pocket, it""s harder to pick-pocket, and it won""t fall out doing sports. Unlike an ankle wallet, it does not restrict running activity and one does not have to bend. over to access it. It is safer and easier to find than a wallet in a purse. [Pocketbooks can be unsafe, as they are large and often set down in a grocery cart or hung loose at one""s side in a crowd.]